Una historia y un final feliz
by paogranger
Summary: -Papi, ¿Cómo se hicieron novios mi mami y tú?-... Una simple pregunta hace que Harry se sumerja en el recuerdo que dio inicio a su felicidad actual, aunque todo no haya resultado precisamente como él esperaba en ese día particular


¡Hola!

Bueno, el día de hoy mis neuronas harmony han estado muy activas, comencé entrando a un foro HH que seguro muchos de ustedes conocen, La Pareja del Fénix y leyendo un post y otro, volví a emocionarme como hace mucho no lo hacía con nuestra linda pareja.

Y recordé que tenía este fanfic guardado entre mis archivos que no ha visto la luz, lo escribí hace algunos años con todo mi cariño y orgullo delusional, y bueno, me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

**Una historia**

Arriba, abajo, vuelta a la derecha y…

Un grito de pura alegría infantil arrancó una sonrisa en el joven padre que miraba orgulloso a su hija sostener una dorada pelotita en su mano. Observó a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño desmontar su escoba con agilidad para luego dirigirse corriendo hacia él.

Se inclinó extendiendo los brazos dispuesto a envolver en ellos a aquella pequeña que tanta felicidad traía a su vida y no tardó en notar cómo una espesa cabellera castaña –tan parecida a la de su madre- obstruía su vista.

Una vez que el abrazo hubo terminado, se encontró con unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos que lo miraban llenos de alegría y emoción. Harry no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a su pequeña Elizabeth para luego darle un beso en la frente, recoger su escoba, cargarla en sus brazos y dirigirse hacia la casa ansioso de comunicarle a Hermione lo rápido que Lizzie había capturado la snitch esta vez.

Lo primero con lo que se toparon sus ojos al momento de llegar a la sala, fue con el pequeño James que dedicaba toda su atención a un libro con bastantes dibujos que Hermione y él… bueno, que Hermione le había comprado en su anterior visita a Flourish & Blotts. Su hijo no tardo en desviar la vista hacia ellos dirigiéndoles una enorme sonrisa que se hizo aún más amplia al ver que su hermana sostenía en sus manos a la rebelde pelotita; aquella sonrisa, tan parecida a la que Hermione solía dirigirle a él mismo cuando atrapaba la snitch en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, le produjo una reconfortante sensación de calidez en el pecho.

-Hola, enano- le dijo mientras intentaba evitar reírse al ver la expresión ceñuda que le dirigía su hijo.

-¡No es enano!-, -¡No soy enano!- se escucharon dos voces al mismo tiempo, provocando que Harry soltara la carcajada que estaba intentando retener; sin embargo, al observar las expresiones de sus hijos, su sonrisa vaciló un poco, pues sentía que estaba a punto de ser regañado.

-Harry James Potter-.

Y no se equivocó, Hermione acababa de aparecer en la sala mirándolo con la misma expresión que sus hijos.

-Hola, amor- dijo con el tono de voz más dulce que fue capaz de encontrar, mientras dejaba a Elizabeth en el suelo para luego dirigirse hacia su encantadora esposa.

-Papi me dijo enano- dijo un muy enfadado James.

-Sí, yo lo oí- confirmó la pequeña.

_Traidores_, pensó Harry, aquel par parecía disfrutar enormemente los momentos en los que Hermione lo regañaba como si se tratara de uno más de sus hijos; más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la risa, no solo de su esposa sino de sus hijos también. Confundido, dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione para encontrarse con que esta se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Recibió un breve beso en los labios antes de observar cómo Hermione tomaba en sus brazos a James, y Elizabeth le mostraba orgullosa su snitch.

-Papá se asustó- murmuró Lizzie en el oído de su madre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hermano la escuchara y asintiera de manera entusiasta.

-Sí, pero no debemos dejar que se dé cuenta de que lo sabemos o podría sentirse mal al respecto- confío Hermione a sus hijos hablando con tono confidencial, pero con el volumen suficiente como para que Harry la escuchara, ya que era consciente de que se había enterado de la declaración de su hija.

Harry se movió tan rápido como sus reflejos de buscador le permitieron, y pronto se encontró abrazando a las tres personas más importantes de su vida, provocando un ligero sobresalto en Hermione y un grito de sorpresa por parte de aquellos dos pequeños de ojos verdes.

Hermione y él llevaban ocho años juntos, habían sido novios durante un maravilloso año, tiempo que le tomó el reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentar al señor Granger y comunicarle sus deseos de casarse con su única hija; y, a pesar de su oposición inicial puesto que alegaba que eran muy jóvenes para dar semejante paso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder ante el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro. A esto seguían siete años de un matrimonio completamente feliz, felicidad que fue aumentando día con día y con la llegada de Elizabeth –de seis años, cabello castaño, inteligente, de ojos verdes y excelente en el quidditch- y de James – de tres años, cabello negro y ojos verdes, justo como él, y tan deseoso de aprender como Hermione-.

Un extraño zumbido atrajo su atención, pero antes de que su cerebro registrara lo que estaba ocurriendo, una pequeña mano pasó rozando su oreja izquierda con increíble rapidez para luego reaparecer con algo dorado y con alas entre ella.

-¡Mía!- exclamó triunfalmente.

Hermione rió y abrazó a su hija, diciéndole algo que sonaba a que muy pronto sería mejor que su padre y sería todo un éxito en su equipo cuando entrara a Hogwarts, para luego continuar con una larga lista de recomendaciones entre las que se incluían: no volar demasiado alto, no hacer cosas demasiado peligrosas y no ir demasiado rápido si podía evitarlo.

-Iré a preparar algo de comer- dijo mientras se reincorporaba besando a sus dos hijos para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina.

-¡Ey! ¿Acaso tu esposo no merece un beso?- preguntó indignado.

Hermione regresó mirándolo divertida extendiendo uno de sus brazos invitándolo a levantarse, Harry tomó su mano y no dudó en jalarla hacia él, para luego capturar su boca antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reclamarle; fue un beso dulce y gentil, que comenzó con un ligero roce de labios y que pronto adquirió un poco mas de intensidad. Harry delineó el labio inferior de Hermione con su lengua para luego mordisquear ligeramente intentando obtener un acceso más profundo, Hermione rió mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y se acercaba a su oído para murmurarle un: _Tus hijos nos están viendo_.

A regañadientes, Harry permitió que Hermione se separara de él y luego de ponerse en pie y ayudar a su esposa a hacer lo mismo, la observó hasta que hubo desaparecido a través del pasillo que conducía hasta la cocina. Con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro, Harry buscó el sofá más cercano para desplomarse en él y observar divertido como James volvía a concentrarse en su libro y Elizabeth soltaba unos segundos la snitch para luego comenzar a perseguirla por la habitación.

-Papi-.

Harry observó a su hija, indicándole con una sonrisa que le prestaba atención.

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios mi mami y tú?- preguntó mirándolo atentamente.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender lo que su hija acababa de preguntarle, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar nada qué decir, se llevó una mano al rostro apartando el cabello que se le venía a la frente y, finalmente, sonrió.

-Bueno- le dijo, -todo sucedió en nuestro último año de Hogwarts, faltaba poco tiempo para abandonar el colegio y yo aún no había encontrado la forma de pedirle a tu mamá que fuera mi novia-.

Harry hizo una pausa momentánea al recordar todas aquellas veces en las que su nerviosismo le había impedido confesar lo que sentía, aquellas ocasiones en las que ningún momento le parecía lo suficientemente perfecto para pedírselo; y aquella certeza de que ella era la mujer de su vida que lo hicieron decidirse a hablar sin importar el momento o el lugar, puesto que sabía que junto a Hermione lo único que importaba era su amor.

-En nuestra última visita a Hogsmeade le preparé a tu mamá una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo, -tus tíos Ron y Luna me ayudaron a decidir lo mejor para ese día- comenzó, sin darse cuenta de que justo en ese momento Hermione regresaba a la sala y se apoyaba en una pared cercana dispuesta a escuchar la historia de Harry.

_*****Flashback*****_

_-Deberías llevarla a una excursión al bosque prohibido- sugirió Luna con expresión soñadora._

_-¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que una araña gigante vaya y se los coma?- preguntó Ron con temor en la voz._

_-Ahí hay centauros y no creo que guarden un buen recuerdo de nosotros- opinó Harry, a quién tampoco le agradaba la idea de llevar a Hermione a lo más profundo del bosque prohibido para declararle su amor._

_-¡Pero podrían buscar kokolorios de patas cortas!- exclamó Luna emocionada._

_-¿ kokolorios de patas cortas?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo._

_-Son unos pequeños parásitos de la India considerados como el símbolo del amor- explicó orgullosa._

_-¿Parásitos?-._

_-Si Ronnie, son unas cositas que…-._

_-No creo que eso le agrade a Hermione- interrumpió Harry, -además…- se apresuró a añadir para no herir los sentimientos de Luna, -no estamos en la India y sería muy difícil encontrarlos en el bosque-._

_-Tienes razón- suspiró decepcionada, -¡pero habría sido tan romántico!- dijo mirando ilusionada a Ron._

_-¿Porqué no se lo dices y ya? Es Hermione, ¡no es tan difícil!-._

_-¿Cómo tú lo hiciste con Luna?- preguntó mirándolo divertido._

_Las orejas de Ron adquirieron un profundo tono rojo al recordar que había sido Luna y no él, quién había hecho lo necesario para iniciar la relación._

_-¡Yo estaba por hacerlo! ¡Ella se me adelantó!- exclamó indignado._

_Harry rió al recordar que, de ser posible, Ron estaba mucho más nervioso que él ante la perspectiva de pedirle a Luna que aceptara ser su novia; quizá él también debería esperar a que Hermione diera el primer paso… pero no, Hermione ya había esperado demasiado a que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y para eso casi había sido necesario perderla para siempre. _

_-Le pediré que vaya conmigo a Hogsmeade- dijo decidido._

_-Siempre vas con ella a Hogsmeade- observó Ron, -¿Qué tiene eso de especial?-._

_-Que esta vez será diferente, ¡les juro que Hermione jamás olvidará ese día!- declaró antes de salir con paso decidido en busca de Hermione._

_*****Fin Flashback*****_

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Elizabeth emocionada.

Harry dudó un poco, sin saber cómo explicarle a su hija el curso que había seguido su magnífico plan, seguro de que se decepcionaría un poco al saber que nada había salido como él lo había planeado, pero sabiéndose incapaz de mentir; se preparó para contar la verdad de la mejor manera posible.

-Le dije a tu mamá que ese día Ron y Luna no irían a Hogsmeade, ya que harían una excursión al bosque prohibido en busca de kokolorios de patas cortas- la realidad es que había sobornado a Ron con una generosa ración de ranas de chocolate para convencerlo de que él y Luna abandonaran el castillo una hora antes.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Elizabeth, refiriéndose a si en realidad su tío Ron había accedido a entrar a un bosque lleno de arañas gigantes.

Harry asintió entusiasmado sin comprender el verdadero significado de la pregunta de su hija y provocando una sonrisa en Hermione, quién estuvo segura de que la próxima vez que su hija viera a Ron le preguntaría por su asombrosa aventura.

-Así es que acordamos encontrarnos a las diez en la sala común para ir a Hogsmeade-.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Harry se paseaba nervioso frente a la chimenea, eran las nueve treinta y cada minuto que pasaba parecía durar un día entero; los nervios no lo habían dejado dormir la noche anterior por lo que se había levantado temprano, se había bañado, vestido y abandonado sus intentos de peinarse en un tiempo record. Ahora, no encontraba en qué ocupar su tiempo mientras esperaba a que Hermione apareciera._

_Justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando ver a un niño de segundo curso que se dirigía corriendo hacia él._

_-La profesora McGonagall quiere verte- dijo un tanto tímido al estar hablando con el héroe del mundo mágico._

_Harry miró alternativamente al niño y a las escaleras, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le tomaría ir con la profesora McGonagall y regresar antes de que Hermione bajara, ya que no deseaba hacerla esperar._

_-No puedo ir en este momento, estoy esperando a Hermione y…-._

_-¿Tu novia?- preguntó el niño con emoción._

_Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa, ¿era posible que hasta un niño de doce años se hubiera dado cuenta? Probablemente sí, que a él le hubiera tomado siete años no quería decir que todos fueran igual de lentos que él._

_-La profesora dijo que era urgente- se apresuró a decir el niño, temeroso de haber cometido una indiscreción._

_Harry se removió inquieto sin saber qué hacer, finalmente, resignándose a que si no acudía de inmediato era probable que la profesora lo mandara a buscar a Hogsmeade interrumpiendo su gran momento con Hermione, decidió ir._

_-Si baja Hermione antes de que yo llegue, dile que la profesora me ha mandado llamar- le dijo al niño antes de salir corriendo de la sala común._

_Harry estaba seguro de no haber corrido tan rápido en toda su vida, la profesora lo había retenido en su despacho durante una hora mostrándole toda la información relacionada con la carrera de auror, parecía haberse tomado muy en serio su promesa de convertirlo en auror costara lo que costara; y ahora seguramente Hermione se habría cansado de esperarlo._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla conversando alegremente con aquel niño._

_Hermione levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió, invitándolo a reunirse con ellos._

_-David me explicó lo de la profesora, ¿qué tal te fue?-._

_-Mgh, quería hablar conmigo sobre la carrera de auror- dijo malhumorado, -todo eso ya lo sabía desde quinto año, y no dejó de repetirme que a pesar de haber… bueno, que aun después de lo de Voldemort tenía que prepararme para los EXTASIS y…- se interrumpió bruscamente al recordar que Hermione le había dicho lo mismo desde mucho tiempo atrás._

_-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó, antes de darle tiempo suficiente para sugerir que aprovecharan ese día para el estudio. _

_Hermione asintió y ambos echaron a andar tranquilamente hacia la salida del castillo._

_Aunque correr, se había dicho Harry tiempo después, habría sido una mejor opción puesto que justo cuando salieron el último carruaje rumbo a Hogsmeade desaparecía de su vista._

_. _

_*****Fin Flashback*****_

-Después de que nos encontramos en la sala común- explicó, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de su retraso, -le sugerí a Hermione que fuéramos caminando hasta el pueblo, era un día hermoso y pensé que quizá le gustaría ver el paisaje mientras andábamos-.

_*****Flashback*****_

_-¡Maldición!- exclamó Harry, al ver cómo su inútil plática con McGonagall los había hecho perder no sólo media hora de su tiempo juntos, sino que ahora los retrasaría en su llegada a Hogsmeade y al traslador que tenía preparado. Apenado, dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, quién observaba divertida el arranque de furia que acababa de tener._

_-¿Quieres caminar?- preguntó aun mas avergonzado ante su actitud._

_Hermione asintió suavemente y ambos iniciaron su camino a Hogsmeade bastante juntos, pues Harry alegaba que algo de agua había entrado en su oído mientras se bañaba y ahora no escuchaba bien, y, aunque estaba seguro que Hermione no había creído en su excusa, esta no hizo nada para apartarse de él._

_Harry la condujo hacia un claro en las orillas del pueblo, en donde solo había un tronco de madera en donde la invitó a sentarse, después, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores en busca de algo._

_-¿Dónde estás?- pensaba, mientras intentaba encontrar la vieja botella de cerveza de mantequilla que él mismo se había encargado de encantar y esconder._

_-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione luego de pasar diez minutos observándolo dar vueltas de un lado a otro._

_-¿Mmm?-._

_-¿Qué estás buscando?-._

_-Yo…- no podía decirle que intentaba encontrar el traslador que había preparado para llevarlos hasta Londres, ¿o sí?..., no, mejor no._

_-Estoy buscando libélulas plateadas gigantes-._

_-¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione, completamente segura de que no había escuchado bien._

_-Libélulas plateadas gigantes- declaró Harry deseando desesperadamente que Hermione le creyera, -son unas criaturitas que viven cerca de los troncos viejos y que pueden atacarte en el momento que menos te lo esperes- dijo con un tono que habría podido convencer a cualquiera._

_Menos a Hermione._

_-Luna me lo dijo- hizo un último intento, pero supo que había fracasado totalmente al ver cómo su mejor amiga comenzaba a fruncir el entrecejo. Y es que, tratándose de su Hermione… es decir, tratándose de Hermione no podía olvidar algunas cosas: primero, nunca intentar mentirle pues ella siempre se da cuenta, segundo, Hermione lo conocía mejor que él mismo por lo que era aún más difícil mentirle y tercero, jamás decir que Luna le había hablado sobre unas criaturas extrañas si es que intentaba hacer que su mentira sonara convincente._

_-Harry…-._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la interrumpió, al parecer, eso se estaba haciendo costumbre ese día._

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior un momento mientras se debatía entre aleccionar a Harry sobre las criaturas mágicas que realmente existían, exigirle la verdad o dejarlo formular su pregunta, decidiéndose finalmente por la última opción._

_-Es sobre…trasladores- dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione olvidara al instante el tema de las libélulas._

_-Cuando haces uno y no lo utilizas, ¿Qué pasa con él?-._

_-Bueno, eso depende del tipo de traslador que hayas hecho- explicó._

_-¿Tipos?- preguntó, ¡¿acaso existían varios tipos? No eran solo simples objetos que tocabas y te llevaban a donde tú quisieras cuando tú quisieras, ¿Cómo iba a saber él que había tipos? Y de cualquier modo, ¿cuál era la diferencia?_

_Hermione asintió._

_-Hay algunos, como el que usamos para llegar a los mundiales de quidditch con los Weasley que están programados para trasladarte a un lugar determinado a una hora exacta y que, luego de cumplir esta función vuelven a convertirse en objetos inservibles; algunos otros, como la copa que encantó Barty Crouch pueden trasladar a la primera persona que lo toque al lugar indicado conservando la capacidad mágica de volver al lugar de origen en cualquier momento-._

_Harry hubiera deseado que algún maestro escuchase esa explicación, pues seguramente se habría ganado un: ¡Felicidades señorita Granger! o ¡Correcto señorita Granger!, seguido de algunos puntos para Gryffindor. Él había estado investigando durante días en la biblioteca y jamás se dio cuenta de que existían diferentes tipos de traslador, lo cual ahora le resultaba obvio pues él mismo los había utilizado. Una ola de orgullo por Hermione lo invadió._

_-Y, ¿Qué pasa si no utilizas un traslador del primer tipo?- preguntó, intentando conocer el destino que había tenido su botella de cerveza._

_-Desaparece a la hora para la que ha sido programado sin importar si hay o no un mago que transportar-._

_Así es que su botella estaba ahora en Londres, específicamente en el callejón que estaba cerca del lugar a donde planeaba llevar a Hermione._

_La castaña lo observaba con curiosidad y con la absoluta certeza de que lo que Harry buscaba con tanto ahínco no eran aquellas extrañas criaturas, sino un traslador, aunque no imaginaba el motivo que habría tenido Harry para crear uno._

_*****Fin Flashback*****_

-Cuando llegamos, pensé en llevar a Hermione a algún lugar en donde pudiéramos hablar y yo pudiera pedirle que fuera mi novia; sin embargo, había demasiada gente en el pueblo y yo quería estar a solas con ella, sin que nada ni nadie nos molestara y pudiera interrumpir lo que quería decirle- le explicaba Harry a su hija.

-¿Y qué hicieron?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, caminamos hasta las orillas del pueblo donde permanecimos un tiempo hablando sobre… la escuela, si, sobre las libélulas plateadas gigantes y los trasladores-.

-¿Libélulas plateadas gigantes?- preguntó la pequeña Elizabeth extrañada.

-Si, son unas pequeñas criaturas que… no importa, en realidad no existen, es algo que dije para… tu tía Luna… bueno, yo quería saber que tipos de trasladores existían- dijo con una mueca, mientras oculta en un rincón, Hermione se llevaba una mano a la boca intentando ocultar la risa que le provocaban las palabras de Harry.

-¿Le preguntaste a mamá qué tipo de trasladores había en lugar de pedirle que fuera tu novia?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Dicho de esa manera Harry tenía que admitir que sonaba un poco ridículo, pero lo sería aun más si le contaba que la única razón por la que preguntó eso era que él había perdido el suyo.

-Bueno, era para darle una sorpresa- se defendió.

-¿Y se sorprendió?-.

Claro que se sorprendió, pensó, aunque no precisamente por su causa.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Justo cuando Hermione pretendía interrogar a Harry sobre el repentino interés que mostraba sobre los trasladores, sintió como unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre ella. Harry debió sentir lo mismo puesto que ambos levantaron la mirada al cielo al mismo tiempo._

_Y eso fue suficiente como para que una verdadera tormenta comenzara a caer sobre ellos._

_Harry ofreció su mano a Hermione y juntos comenzaron a correr en dirección al pueblo, mientras él no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que un día tan claro y soleado podía haberse convertido de repente en una tormenta de ese tipo._

_Llegó un momento en el cuál Hermione dejó de correr deteniéndose abruptamente y prácticamente tirando a Harry en el proceso, este la volteó a ver extrañado y se quedó mudo al ver lo hermosa que se veía ahí totalmente empapada por la lluvia y respirando con agitación a causa de la gran carrera que acababa de dar._

_Hermione se acercó a él y le quitó sus gafas para luego sacar su varita y murmurar un pequeño hechizo, Harry recuperó sus lentes y supo de inmediato lo que Hermione acababa de hacer; ahora que veía más claramente, le parecía aun más hermosa que momentos atrás._

_Hermione tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la dirección contraria en la que habían estado corriendo, y, dando un vistazo alrededor, comprendió que en su ceguera provocada por la lluvia los había conducido hacia el lado opuesto a la entrada del pueblo._

_Un poco avergonzado se dejó guiar por Hermione, mas no tardó en sentirse confortado al darse cuenta de que ella lo había seguido durante largo rato a pesar de saber que iban en la dirección incorrecta, justo como había hecho siempre. Y ahora, a pesar de ver con total claridad, él se dejó guiar por ella, pues, sería capaz de ir a cualquier lugar siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado._

_*****Fin Flashback*****_

-Mientras hablábamos comenzó a llover, al principio no le dimos mucha importancia y comenzamos a caminar ahí en medio de la lluvia disfrutando de nuestra compañía, riendo y jugando un poco-.

-¿Tú y mamá jugaron bajo la lluvia?- preguntó Lizzie con un claro tono de reprimenda en la voz.

-Sí, mucho tiempo, fue muy divertido…- se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta de la causa del tono de su hija, Hermione y él siempre les prohibían exponerse a la lluvia pues repetían que podrían resultar enfermos.

-Aunque después comenzamos a correr hacia un lugar seguro y seco… hacía mucho frío y no teníamos ropa adecuada para protegernos de la lluvia- eso sí que era verdad, sobre todo cuando unos terribles relámpagos comenzaron a caer cerca de ellos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse porque un rayo les cayera encima.

_*****Fla__shback*****_

_Empapados hasta los huesos, Harry y Hermione lograron refugiarse bajo el techo del primer local que encontraron a su paso, y, reuniendo todo su valor de Gryffindor Harry se acercó a ella y la atrajo torpemente hacia él con el fin de brindarle un poco de calor a pesar de encontrarse tan mojado como ella._

_Hermione no tardó en acomodarse contra su cuerpo, feliz de estar ahí, completamente helada en brazos del hombre que amaba._

_Un chillido de emoción seguido de una fuerte carcajada fueron los responsables de romper ese mágico momento._

_Hermione se separó ligeramente de Harry negándose a abandonar completamente la proximidad de su cuerpo, al igual que él se negó a soltarla del todo. Ambos voltearon hacia el origen del ruido para encontrarse con Ron burlándose descaradamente de ellos y con Luna con las manos sobre la boca y los ojos brillando de emoción._

_-¿Qué…qué les…qué les pasó?- logró preguntar el pelirrojo, quién seguía riendo del aspecto de sus mejores amigos._

_-Decidimos ir a nadar a una alberca muggle Ron- respondió Harry en un tono bastante cortante a causa de haber sido interrumpido._

_Luna le propinó un buen codazo a Ron sin apartar su mirada de ellos y de la posición en la que se encontraban las manos de cada uno: la mano izquierda de Hermione sobre su pecho, y las de él en la cintura y espalda de ella._

_Ron dejó de reír un momento al percatarse de esa situación, entonces, cuál pez fuera del agua comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, hasta que finalmente…_

_-¡Se lo dijiste!- exclamó mirándolo totalmente sorprendido, pues estaba seguro de que su amigo no lograría reunir el valor para pedírselo._

_Harry intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, con tal de evitar que Ron cometiera una indiscreción, pero su cerebro no fue tan rápido como la boca de su mejor amigo._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Y yo que pensé que no te atreverías-._

_Hermione se separó un poco de Harry buscando su mirada, intentado encontrar una confirmación de lo que su corazón había comenzado a gritarle._

_-Yo…-._

_-Y supongo que Hermione te dijo que si por la forma en que se están abrazando, aunque claro cómo iba a decirte que no, si ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace años-._

_Ron volvió a recibir otro codazo, esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior._

_Hermione se sonrojó profundamente e intentó alejarse de Harry, mas el agarre que este ejercía sobre ella se intensificó._

_Harry se quedó mudo por la impresión y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue apretar a Hermione contra sí cuando sintió que esta intentaba apartarse._

_Luna pareció ser la única en darse cuenta de la situación puesto que comenzó a tirar de la manga de un Ron que no paraba de decir cosas sobre que Harry había tardado demasiado y que un poco mas y cualquier idiota se la habría quitado. Ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, Ron y Luna echaron a andar bajo la lluvia sin que esta tocara sus cuerpos._

_Hermione murmuró algo que Harry pensó sería el nombre del hechizo que estaban utilizando para lograr tal proeza, y comenzó a preguntarse por qué no lo habría utilizado para protegerlos a ellos cuando comenzó a llover._

_Las posibles respuestas a esa interrogante hicieron que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza._

_-¿Es cierto?-. -¿Qué ibas a decirme?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_Hermione hundió su rostro en el pecho de Harry y este colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza luego de darle un ligero beso; permanecieron así durante algún tiempo antes de que Harry comenzara a hablar._

_-Quería pedirte que fueras mi novia, yo…quería darte una sorpresa hoy pero, nada salió como yo deseaba… lo siento- dijo apenado y abrazándola aún más fuerte._

_-¿Querías?- preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz._

_Harry negó rápidamente y se separó de la castaña lo suficiente como para luego obligarla a levantar la mirada sujetando suavemente su barbilla._

_-Quiero- dijo con decisión._

_Hermione sonrió y se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó con el corazón a punto de estallar._

_Por toda respuesta Hermione colocó su mano izquierda –aquella que descansaba sobre su pecho- en su mejilla atrayéndolo hacia ella._

_-Te amo- susurró justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos._

_Harry respondió a su beso con todo el amor que fue capaz de transmitir, antes de separarse y decir tres palabras que había retenido en su corazón durante mucho tiempo._

_-Te amo Hermione- dijo, para luego volverla a besar con mucha más intensidad que la vez anterior._

_*****Fin Flashback*****_

-Cuando llegamos al pueblo nos encontramos con tus tíos Ron y Luna, y nos felicitaron al vernos juntos a tu mamá y a mí, tu tía Luna se dio cuenta de que queríamos estar solos, así que se fue con tu tío, y yo pude preguntarle a Hermione lo que tanto deseaba-.

-Le dije que lo amaba y tiempo después cuando regresamos al castillo y ambos estuvimos completamente secos le dije que aceptaba ser su novia- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo tanto a Harry como a su hija con su aparición.

Elizabeth corrió a abrazarla para luego dirigirse hacia James, que se encontraba a punto de finalizar su libro.

-Me gusta más la historia original, pero esta no está mal- le dijo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y acomodarse a su lado.

-¿Desde cuándo estás escuchando?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-Desde la parte en que Luna te sugirió que me llevaras a buscar kokolorios de patas cortas- dijo sonriendo.

-Con la suerte que tuvimos ese día, si te hubiera llevado al bosque prohibido probablemente habríamos sido atacados por las arañas de Ron- dijo preocupado.

-No me hubiese importado- dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-¿No?-.

-No, recuerda que tengo a mi propio héroe para salvarme siempre que estoy en peligro- dijo en tono burlón para luego besarlo nuevamente.

-Pero luego habría comenzado a llover y habríamos terminado perdidos a la mitad del bosque- dijo una vez que el beso terminó.

-Tal vez, pero tú habrías estado conmigo y habría podido utilizar el hechizo necesario para no mojarnos y después el hechizo brújula para regresar a Hogwarts-.

Harry sonrió orgulloso, sí, su Hermione los habría sacado de ahí sin ningún problema completamente secos e intactos.

-Quizá de ese modo no hubieras terminado enfermo durante toda la semana siguiente- comentó divertida.

Harry bufó y la miró con fingida furia, al recordar lo que ella acababa de mencionar, había sido incapaz de abandonar su cama durante toda una semana, a pesar de la cantidad de pociones que fue obligado a beber; aunque estaba seguro de que si no hubiera tirado la mitad de ellas se habría recuperado en un par de días, pero renunciar a los cuidados y mimos de Hermione era un sacrificio que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, aún cuando implicara quedarse en cama unos días extra.

-Y por si lo dudas, sé perfectamente bien qué es lo que hacías con tus pociones- dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

Harry sonrió y besó su cabeza, por supuesto que lo sabía, Hermione siempre sabía todo lo que a él se refería.

-Mami- la llamó James.

-Sí, tesoro- dijo mientras tanto ella como Harry lo volteaban a ver.

-¿Cómo nacimos mi hermanita y yo?- preguntó con solemnidad.

Tanto Harry como Hermione quedaron mudos de sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal pregunta, ambos voltearon a verse y Harry sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla.

Harry la besó tiernamente, y por un momento Hermione pensó que él tenía la solución perfecta para explicarle a sus hijos algo así, sin embargo lo que escuchó a continuación provocó que Harry recibiera una de aquellas miradas un tanto asesinas que solía reservar solo para Ron.

-Estoy seguro que encontrarás la manera de explicarle a James cómo es que hicimos para que él y sus hermanitos llegaran aquí, después de todo yo les he dicho cómo fue que nos hicimos novios- dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra hermanitos y mirándola de manera tal que no tuvo ninguna duda de que Harry repetiría el procedimiento en ese mismo instante si tenía alguna dificultad para recordar.

Harry se fue riendo quedamente mientras sus dos hijos la miraban con curiosidad, esperando ansiosos la explicación que se supone habría de darles; Hermione sonrió llevándose una mano a su vientre, pensando que había llegado el momento de informar a sus hijos que pronto tendrían un nuevo hermanito con quién jugar.

Sin saberlo, Harry acababa de darle la única idea que haría que sus hijos olvidaran por un momento aquella pregunta, dándole tiempo para pensar en una manera de explicárselos asegurándose de que, para cuando eso ocurriera, su esposo no tuviera oportunidad de huir.

Fin

**Y bien? Qué opinan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, y si pueden hacérmelo saber por medio de un review se los agradeceré infinitamente!**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer**

**Harry&Hermione 4ever!**


End file.
